The Day
by FluteKahlanChambers
Summary: Chapter five up! Sorry it took so long but FF and Netscape were being pains! Spoilers for NJO series and some of my other fics.
1. Chapter One Emotions

AN: This came to me one night as I was getting ready for bed and writing in my journal. It just sprang out from nowhere. Anyways the first eight paragraphs are from the different points of view of certain people. I had intended this fic to be the wedding of two of my other favorite characters, but it turned out the way it did.  This goes out to my muses, David and Stephen and my faithful beta, Andrew.  All non-original characters belong to myself and Lady of Ithilien.  George Lucas owns SW and I am not receiving any money whatsoever for this fic. LOL. Enjoy!

Everything was perfect, everyone was here, and all the little details had come together at the last minute. She looked like an angel, standing there in front of the large mirror, getting ready.  The dress she was wearing was made of pure white Loveti moth-fiber draped over the silvery silk sheath dress she wore underneath it.  It molded to fit her delicate form perfectly. The moth-fiber came up and encircled her arms, like a light frost, then finally gathered and clasped around the neck with a stunning corusca gem clasp. Her hair was styled in an elegant upsweep that reminded him so much of her mother. His throat tightened and a somewhat conspicuous moisture seemed to be accumulating at the corner of his eye. She had a thin silver coronet, set with a single diamond encircling her brow and helping secure her long veil. But he could care less about all of that; the best part was seeing her beautiful face, lit up with an inner, absolute joy.  She was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous and it figured that today was The Day.  The day that he'd dreaded since she was born. The day that he had to let her go, give her over to another guy, and let him be the one to take care of her now.  He hated it.  He had nothing against his soon to be son-in-law, it's just that…….

…..She's his only daughter and today I'm taking her away from him, he thought, raking his fingers through his already disheveled hair.  He was nervous, really nervous; he admitted pacing back and forth in the small room where the groom and groomsmen were getting ready.  This was his wedding day, he was finally going to marry his beloved, and they were going to have three months of leave before they had to go back to work. Granted, they'd probably return to work before three months was up, but he just couldn't believe this was finally happening.  Was this normal for him to be this edgy? He hadn't realized he'd spoken this last thought out loud until he heard on of the room's other occupants reply, " Yes, it's normal, now will you please sit down? The poor carpet needs a rest."  He had to smile at that last statement, but he still did not sit down. He had to get rid of some of this nervous energy or he was going to explode.  Instead he bolted for the side door and throwing it open, ran out into the small side garden there.  He sprinted for the tall trees at the far corner of the pavilion and not even remotely aware that he was standing in front of the bride's chamber, did something that no one had ever seen him do before.  He jumped, he waved his arms around, he yelled and cheered, he danced a little happy dance.  He, in a rush let out all of his nervous energy and for a few minutes he was spontaneously elated and felt the need to show it.  After he was done, he straightened his dress uniform and calmly walked back to the groom's chamber, past his astounded groomsmen, the majority of which were family.  He reflected on the fact that he did indeed feel more relaxed, now the only thing that was eating at him was impatience. He had waited for this since the day that his beloved had agreed to his proposal and he just wanted to get it over with, so that they could move on to more important things….

…..At first he couldn't believe it when he saw his friend and soon to be brother in-law fling the door to the small garden open and bolt outside.  His first thought as he leaped to his feet was that for some reason his friend had gotten cold feet at the last minute and was trying to escape. His next thought as he began to chase after his friend was "Oh no, you're not doing that to _my sister, bud!"  Then rushing into the garden and seeing his composed, sometimes emotionless friend yell, jump about, laugh, and dance with joy was utterly perplexing and _weird_.  Not to mention totally unlike his friend's normal behavior.  He felt a wave of confusion, shock, and then suppressed laughter roll over him and he realized that his friend  was doing this little display of joy right in front  of  the tinted windows of the bride's room.  He stretched out with the Force to feel the emotions of the people helping his sister get ready and felt shock and massive fits of laughter emanating from everyone, especially his sister.  Finally his friend was done with his outburst of joy and proceeding to straighten his formal black dress uniform, he walked back into the groom's room, followed by a stunned set of groomsmen.  His brother in-law's sole explanation for his crazy outburst was that he had needed to release some of his nervous energy.  A pang of sadness hit him as he remembered __his wedding day and __his beautiful bride. They had only been married for six months when on their reentry into the galaxy, she and their unborn child had been killed in a skirmish with the last few, retreating Vong.  Shoving the memories and the pain into the back of his mind, he resolved to only be happy for his sister on her special day._

He had to admit that when it came to choosing The Girl, his son had sure picked a winner.  His soon to be daughter in-law was smart, a hot hand on a stick, drop dead gorgeous, and had a incredible personality, not to mention her sassy sense of humor.  She was the perfect match for his son in every way.  He was overwhelming happy to finally be at the wedding of one of his children.  Admittedly, he and her father had been somewhat at odds for most of their lives and probably would be in the future, but that didn't matter right now.  He allowed himself a smug smile as he thought to himself that he had been right after all in his assessment of a worthy woman for his son.  He had told his son; years ago that the only woman that could really measure up to him would be the type of woman that could be say the first woman to command Rogue Squadron.  His son had laughed it off then; he was going to have to admit that his old man was right and that he knew what he was talking about.  He looked down at his wrist chrono and realized that the ceremony would be commencing soon and that he needed to go and escort his wife to their seats fairly shortly……..

As she looked at her only daughter, arrayed in her bridal finery, her eyes misted over and she remembered her own wedding day all those years ago.  She chuckled to herself as she remembered the events preceding her wedding day.  One huge, colossal mess it had been, but in the end it had turned out for the best, she concluded.  The dress that her daughter was wearing was a custom-made confection based on an old holo of one of her mother's dresses that her daughter adored.  The overall effect was astounding, her daughter was exquisite.   She also seemed to glow with this soft inner light, and her Force-presence was fairly bubbling over with joy.  She imagined that this was how her brother had felt when he had watched _her marry.  She sighed, it seemed like only yesterday that they had come home from the hospital with her and now here they were helping her ready herself for the happiest day of her life……_

She was excited and nervous and scared and just bubbling over with joy. She knew as she was getting ready that the dress was perfect, that she looked perfect in it, and that in general, there was nothing wrong with her appearance.  She also knew that her groom loved her and that today was the day that she had been looking forward to for the past three years, when they had first started to get serious about their relationship.  But even though she knew all this, she was still a bit nervous, a bit apprehensive.  Just then she caught sight of a flash of black streaking across the garden outside and she watched transfixed as a man in a formal black dress uniform, chased by other men in formal black dress uniforms stopped right in front of the chamber windows.  Her heart leaped as she recognized the man as her groom and she wondered what in the name of the Sith was he doing out there, when she saw her groom do the unthinkable.  He jumped and yelled and waved his arms around wildly and danced with joy.  He proceeded in this fashion for a good four to five minutes and then as abruptly as he began his outburst, he concluded it, straightened his uniform, and returned to the groom's suite.  After she had watched him walk back into the groom's suite, she just collapsed with laughter and she laughed good and hard along with the rest of the room's inhabitants.  Then it was time for her to go and with a lighter heart, she took her father's arm as he lead her from the room…….

It was such a gratifying feeling to watch her good friend prepare for her wedding. She was so lucky to have a man who loved her so much and who she loved in return.  This day was just a restatement of the deep vows of love that they already shared. Evidence of this was the profound bond they shared; one could take one look at the two of them and instantly know that they were meant to be together.  Her gaze wandered past her friend to the men, one man in particular walking back to the suite of rooms across the pavilion that had been designated the groom's suite.  Oh, how she wished things had worked out differently between them.  She had loved him so deeply, wait no, she still loved him that deeply that she thought someone had stuck a vibroblade into her vitals when she had felt his anguish at losing his wife.  She had made the resolution then that she would still be his friend no matter what had occurred between them before, but even still she knew that her heart had died that day.  She had derived great comfort with the presence of her best friend and with helping her plan out every little detail of this truly joyous occasion.  She tore her gaze away from the window, straightened her dress for the umpteenth time, and then went to join her friend.  The procession would begin soon and she needed to be calm, in control of her emotions so that she could truly enjoy this day.

She was so content, sitting at the wedding of her son, a dream come true it seemed.  With the deaths of her other two children who had been this age more or less and the turmoil of all of the wars tearing through the galaxy, she had feared that this child would have been taken from her too.  But thanks to the beautiful vision that would soon be coming through those exquisitely carved doors, he hadn't been.    Indeed, her new daughter-in-law was perfect for her son; it was as if they had been especially made for one another.  The entire time here had been wonderful, especially getting to see her brother and his family again.  She smiled at the thought of her adorable nieces and her sister-in-law who was a dear friend by now.   Just then she heard the music start up and the groom and his best man walk out.  She squeezed her husband's hand as she fondly remembered their wedding and the look that he had had when it was she walking up the aisle, the same look which was now on the face of their son.  As he squeezed back and they rose for the bride's entrance, she smiled sweetly and just basked in this wonderful moment of being simply the mother of the groom. 


	2. Chapter Two The Vows

AN: Hope you enjoyed this first part!  To autumn-leaf, thanks for the review- I'm glad you liked it! 

It was time. Han gently took his only daughter's arm and together they walked sedately down the aisle.  As they got to the front, he took one look at his daughter's face and then handed her over to Jag.  He answered in a surprisingly sturdy voice when the priest asked the ritual question of who gives this woman to this man and all then he went and sat with Leia, Luke, Mara, and Ben, his eyes brimming over with tears.

"Do you, Jaina Elayne Solo take this man, Jagged Zeth Fel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do with all of my heart and soul."

"Do you, Jagged Zeth Fel take this woman, Jaina Elayne Solo as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"As the Force is my witness, I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Consortium of Hapes, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their lips met for the first time as man and wife, they that had been through so much pain, so much suffering, and yet still managed to stay true to one another.  This day had been a long while in coming and those that knew them best knew that it was for this day that they had pulled though all of their scrapes in one piece. 

As they reluctantly pulled away from one another, their love plainly evident on their faces, they turned around as the priest introduced them to their friends and family as Colonels Jag and Jaina Fel.  As they clasped hands and walked back down the aisle amid the smiles and cheers of their guests.  Once out of the door and into the small airspeeder, Jag and Jaina just looked at one another for a minute then burst out laughing.  After they had laughed all they could, Jag helped Jaina undo her veil. Then they walked hand in hand into the great hall where the reception was being held.  As they came into view, the entire room erupted with cheers.  Everyone that they cared about was there, their families, their closest friends, their squadron-mates, Jag smiled as he saw his brother and sister playing with their cousins, Syal and Myri at the table where his parents, his uncle and aunt and Jaina's family were sitting at.  Taking in the rest of the room's occupants as he and Jaina made their way to their seats at the head table, he noticed a thing that made his already broad grin widen.  Jaina's cousin, Brenden was covertly holding hands and whispering into the ear of Tahiri.  He had known that Brenden was seeing someone, but he hadn't known who.  He was happy for them, they had both been through some unspeakable horrors and now it seemed that they had found healing and happiness in each other.  

The rest of the day was a blur for them; they vaguely remembered eating and the steady flow of well-wishers streaming by.  The only thing that they really remembered was the dancing afterwards.  Then finally the bride and groom left to pack the few things they had here and get on the ship that would take them to the planet where they were honeymooning.

AN: not really sure where to go next with this fic any ideas are welcome- just push the lil blueish/purplish button below and tell me!  


	3. Chapter Three Interlude Zekk

To Lady Leila – I wasn't going to write more but…….I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy this teaser!

AN: the song belongs to Rascal Flatts (one of the greatest country music band ever!) All original characters belong to him-who-is-the-master-Jedi (aka George Lucas). All non-original characters belong to me and Lady of Ithilien(who is such a great person letting me play with some of her characters).  I threw this in there for all you Zekk fans out there. Like it? Hate it?  Reviewing lets me know how you feel -it's the purplish button at the bottom! 

Well that was it.  She was gone, he'd lost her forever.  She'd been his first love; they'd gone through so much together.  He had honestly thought that they'd be together forever but….somewhere in the course of things she'd slipped away and he hadn't noticed it until it was too late.  He'd watched her fall over the edge, feeling utterly helpless, not knowing what to do.  He realized now how it had felt for her and the rest of his friends when he'd slipped.  He should have never left her side on Hapes, he should have helped Kyp bring her back. Well what's done is done.  He knew now that their was no chance of them getting back together, he had seen the absolute joy that had emanated from her as her dad had walked down the aisle and given her away. He'd spent the evening recalling old times with Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowie, and recounting some of these tales for Brenden, Tahiri, Raljja, Coralii, Danae Fel and Jeremye Fel.  After that, he'd tagged along with Tesar and Lowie as they along with the rest of their squadrons adjourned to a nearby pub, merrily toasting the health of the newly- wed couple.  After a round or two, some of the squadron members had decide to dance a bit and that was where he was now, watching the dancers.  He noticed one couple in particular that made him start at first glance.  Kyp was just gliding along the floor with none other than Laya Sunrider in his arms.  What in the nine Corellian hells was Diric Sunrider's little sister, Lady Knight Elayna Sunrider doing with the greatest living expert of the Dark Side of the Force?  Then he remembered that Laya shared her sister-in-law's sense of humor and that she had a thing for rebels.  There was one thing he did know for sure; there was no way he wanted to be on the same planet as they were when she told her brother about Kyp.   It was now that a familiar melody came into his mind, a haunting song that some of the Ennth survivors sung from time to time and one that he'd sung to Jaina a time or two.  He thought it was especially appropriate considering the mood he was in.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_

_I'm movin' on_

It was true; he was now content with his past and truly at peace with himself.  The war had helped him in that way to resolve some issues in his life.  Now that it was over, he was going to find himself a nice planet to settle on and hopefully continue working as a freight carrier for the Great River.  It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friends; he just wanted to take a break so to speak, meet some new people.  

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_

_Each one is different but they're always the same_

_They mean no harm but it's time that I face it_

_They'll never allow me to change_

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_

_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_

_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

_There comes a time in everyone's life_

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

He'd talk to Master Skywalker in the morning and maybe if he didn't have anything for him to do, he'd check and see if Master Klivian had anything for him.  That would be interesting, he thought to himself, me working as a Lighter operative.  He just needed a change of scenery. He smiled wryly as he recalled the last verse of that song.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

_I've loved like I should but lived like_

_I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm movin' on_

Yep, that was him alright, packing up and moving on. He'd spent too much time dwelling on the past and he decided right then and there that that would stop.  He smiled for the first time in ages and resisted the urge to whistle as he said good bye to his friends and went to go find his bunk. In the morning, after he talked with Master Skywalker and Master Klivian, he'd give the Lightning Rod a good, thorough diagnostic checkup, making sure it was in the best shape possible for any runs he might have to do. 

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_


	4. Chapter Four Interlude Kyp Part One

To ninjamonkey- I am soo sorry I left you out of the last chapter!  Yes, there will be some Jacen/Tenel Ka and some Jacen/Danni flashbacks (all part of my evil plan). Kyp will make a somewhat surprising entrance as well (again with the evil plan) and so will some of the other characters. 

To Lady Leila- I'm so glad you liked it - I've wanted to do a songfic to that song for a while, but could just not settle on the character to use it with.  If you liked the Zekk interlude – just wait until you see what happens to Kyp.

To movielover03-no worries mate, I'm not going to ditch this fic!  It's too interesting(LOL, even I don't know where it's headed, I put random words down on or rather into my word processor and some how they manage to make sense *shrugs*) I myself want to see where this is headed. 

AN: This part is mostly all about Kyp and I've divided it into three parts (more or less).  There is some J/J in here- mostly in the second and third parts. There's also some Jacen/Tenel Ka. There are a lot of my other characters in this, so if you can't keep them straight, just email me and I'll send you the family trees( it still amazes me how I can start off with one character and end up with 52 other(necessary) characters just to write one fanfic!). 

Oh and I don't own Firefly, the Star Wars universe, or anything else that might pop up. Oh and there are some obscure movie quotes in here- I'll give a virtual chocolate covered banana to anyone who manages to find and identify them. 

Interlude Kyp-Part One The Arrival

A month into Jag and Jaina's honeymoon

_I'm bored_, Kyp thought, _bored out of my mind. I really need something to do-but I've done everything that needed doing and a lot of stuff that I've wanted to do for some time. I wish Jay were here or Laya, especially Laya. Shavit, why'd she have to go on assignment now?  She's part of the Twin Suns- we need her here,** I** need her here.  I thought that being the Twin Suns Intelligence junkie was her assignment.  It's going to be a very long next two months without Droid-boy and Jay.  I just love monotony and new recruits. _

Kyp knew that it wasn't just him that was feeling this way, all of the Twin Suns were happy for their leader, their Goddess, but they also desperately wanted her back.  He continued brooding for a short while until a familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie.  A _very familiar voice –one he hadn't heard since the war had begun.  He spun around just in time to catch the petite red-headed blur coming straight for him.  He grinned as he effortlessly picked her up off the floor and spun her around in a circle before setting her down again.  Her laughter was infectious and he laughed along with her, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of his chest. _

Noticing that they were attracting some stares from the mixed bunch of other pilots and Jedi in the mess hall, he led her to one of the smaller conference rooms that were sometimes used for Insider/High Council meetings.  Once they were seated, Kyp grinned and asked, "So what brings you to this part of the galaxy?" 

"I stopped here to refuel and see if Thace had any news about Shug and Salla. She mentioned that you were here and that you seemed kinda bored."

"I was going out of my mind."

"Lucky for you I stopped in then."

"You have no idea."

Just then, the door to the conference room opened and in walked the Skywalkers and the Solos. They paused for a minute and Mara shot Kyp a questioning look. Luke broke the silence asking, "Won't you introduce to your friend, Kyp?"

Kyp smoothly got to his feet and with a fond look at his friend next to him and replied, "Master Skywalker, may I introduce Estel Andrade Cracken, Loremistress, Lighter operative, Jedi Knight, and my little sister."

"You're what?" came the exclamations from the four adults in front of them.

"I am what he says I am, Masters though we are not related biologically."

"Oh" was the rather brilliant response that came from Luke and Han.

"Just what exactly do you do for the Lighter gang, Estel?  It seems to me that I know you from somewhere, but I'm…"

"Having trouble placing me?  I get that a lot, Ambassador."

"It's Leia, please I am longer an Ambassador per say."

"I'm Tell, anyways to answer your question; I am the second-in-command of the Lighters." Tell shrugged, letting them process this rather startling news.

"Tell? Tell Andrade!" Mara said triumphantly, "I remember you now, you're Thace's twin.  We met at one of those *special* Intelligence meetings held by the *Colonel*."

"Yeah, I remember." Tell giggled girlishly, "That meeting's been forever imprinted on my mind-the subject material plus the play-by-play commentary was too much really. I don't think that anyone walked out of _that meeting with a straight face."_

 Mara grinned broadly, "And to think that I had the unique chance of using one of those objects somewhat recently."

"Wait a minute" Luke interjected, "Mara, what do you mean she's Thace's twin? Thace doesn't have a sister, much less a twin!"

"That's not entirely accurate Master Skywalker" Tell paused for a minute then directing her question at Mara and Kyp, "Do you think I should show them why we're referred to as Twins or should I wait until Thace can join us?"

"Wait, his reaction will better, more gratifying" Mara replied with a sidelong look at her husband standing barely a meter away, his face clouded with confusion.

"I agree, _mei mei_"

"Tell ….Andrade…. Cracken" Leia remarked distantly, putting an emphasis on each part of Tell's name, "I know I've heard that name before….."

"You probably have Ambassa….Leia." Tell replied before Mara cut in, "Cracken!?" You mean you and flyboy actually found a way to be together that didn't involve killing his father outright!?"

Tell snickered, "Yeah, we found a way.  Pash finally got really really ticked off at his dad and basically told him that he could show up at our wedding or not, either way we were still going to get married. By the time the first grandkid, Drew came along, the good General and I had reached a comfortable understanding. He respects me and I respect him and it works."

Leia laughed, "That's where I've heard of you before, from Airen. I knew I'd heard your name somewhere."

Tell smirked, "I'll bet the good General had a great deal to say about me, most of it hardly complimentary and in a loud voice as well."

"Quite so, you it seemed really got under his skin and that annoyed him to no end. The only other person that I know that has done that would be Dria Klivian, Crix's advisor."

"I know and that's partly when he felt such animosity towards me at the beginning because I reminded him so much of her."

"That reminds me, _mei mei_, where is the flyboy and my niece and nephew now? I'd kinda like to catch up being as it's been a couple of years since I've seen you."

"Pash is somewhere doing something with Diric and Drew and Eowyn are at Eclipse along with the rest of the Sunrider/Rendar-Tharen clan."

"Ouch, my sympathies go out to Kam and Tionne." Kyp said then winced as Tell's hand came into contact with his forearm.

"It's the whole "never expect the Jedi spy clan inquisition" thing, Tell." 

Tell narrowed her eyes and leveled a finger at him saying ominously, "Your day will come, Master Durron. Mark my words, your day will come."

"We'll see about that, anyways _mei mei, you mentioned something earlier about a thing you had to do that you wanted my help with?"_

"Yeah, it's a special mission that as the Matriarch puts it, 'is of great interest to the Collective' so naturally one of us has to check it out and I thought that…….."

End of Part One

Stay tuned for Part Two The Mission!


	5. Chapter Five Interlude Kyp Part Two

To Jaina Solo-Fel- I could say the same thing about Whisper! I'm absolutely elated that you like my story!

To Lady Leila – indeed it does. I love it too.

AN: More strange and weird quotes from different movies/TV shows abound! Did anyone catch the three references in the last chapter?  One was from Firefly (it still ticks me off that they cancelled it! Grrrrrr), there was one from Monty Python and another from Star Trek.   This chapter is mostly dialogue so bear with me ok?

*~*~*~Standard Disclaimer*~*~*

Interlude Kyp-Part Two The Mission

Five weeks into Jag and Jaina's honeymoon

Kyp twirled around in the co-pilot chair of the Mind Warper as he waited for Tell to finish with her morning exercise routine. He still had no idea where they were going.  They had stopped various times at several different planets to pick up certain things; he didn't know what those were either.  Tell had really gotten into the whole cloak-and-vibroblade thing when she had joined up with the Lighters.  Supposedly he had some purpose to fulfill on this mission; they just hadn't gotten to that part yet. They were headed to Eclipse next, so that Tell could check on the base's supplies and so that both Kyp and Tell could see her kids.  He was just dying to see his niece and nephew, Drew and Eowyn had their parent's knack for flying and getting into and out of serious trouble.  They also adored him more than anything, Tell and Thace got no end of pleasure teasing "Uncle Kyp" as he had been affectionately named about some of the antics he got into with them.  

It was even worse when the Sunrider kids were there, not to mention the Rendar-Tharens.  With all of the cousins together, their capacity for mayhem was increased ten-twenty fold.  He did indeed pity Kam and Tionne, as if the Solo twins hadn't been enough, they now had not only the wily offspring of some of the galaxy's biggest troublemakers, but nine out of ten of the mischief-makers were Force-sensitive.  He was amazed to see that Eclipse was still in one piece and that Kam and Tionne hadn't spaced his niece and nephew or their cousins.  Tell landed Mind Warper in the main docking bay and as they walked down the ramp, Kyp almost got barreled over by the massive hug he got from his niece, Eowyn.  

"You grew!"

"You noticed!"

"Who is he?"

"Who's who, Uncle Kyp?"

"The guy who put that extra sparkle in your eyes, the extra bounce in your step, the one who is currently not too happy with me right now, I can feel it, Wyn. Who is he?"

"Mom, I think Uncle Kyp's mind is going…"

"Yes, well I suppose it was inevitable with him getting so old and all that."

"One way or another, sweetness, I'm going to get it out of you." 

"Too bad, you'll only be here for a couple days."

"I have my ways."

"Well, I have a philosophy class starting soon, so I need to be going. Good seeing you, uncle Kyp."

"You too, Wyn, you too."

Kyp turned to Tell who was standing with an incredulous-looking Kam and Tionne, "_Mei mei_, remind that I need to talk to Thace soon, please." 

"Not a problem, Kyp, so tell me what are you going to do to make her tell you? I'm just dying to know."

"Simple, if she doesn't tell me before we leave, I make one very important call and poof we'll all know soon enough."

"Going to talk to her aunt?"

"Nope, even better than that…."

Tell gasped, eyes widening as she realized what he had meant, "You wouldn't be that cruel to actually tell Pash that his baby girl is dating some mystery person would you?" 

"Pash no, Diric yes."

"But Diric's on a mission with…."

"Exactly."

"Ooooh! You are evil, Master Durron! To do that to your poor niece!" 

"I have to say, Kyp, that's some pretty good scheming."

"Thank you, I thought so."

"The Great One must really be rubbing off on you."

Kyp laughed, "That and remember I've become a dreaded politician now, Kam."

"True….but weren't you always like this?"

"No, he was more annoying and impulsive."

"You know if we stand here much longer, they'll start betting on when we'll come in."

"Is that what the Force is telling you, Master Durron?"

"The kids?  Bet?  I don't think so."

Kyp rolled his eyes, disbelief written on his face, "Come on Kam, you have most of the Rogue kids here, not to mention the Sunriders, the Crackens, and the Rendar-Tharens.  By now money or chores or whatever has already been laid down."

"It's slightly frightening to see that we've been away for a number of years and yet your insight into my family is astounding.  You are a very dangerous man, Kyp Durron."

"Coming from you, _mei mei_, that's a compliment."

"Shall we go inside then and see who won the pool?"

A few days later

On board the Mind Warper

"So are you ready for your whole part in this, Kyp?"

"What you mean I actually have to do something!?  I can't just sit here and mind the ship?"

"Yes, no, and it's really simple, Kyp. A no-brainer, that's why they chose you for this mission."

"I thought this was a relief supply drop for refugees?"

"It is …and isn't."

"Xiao mei mei, je shr shuh muh lan dong shi."   [Little (younger actually) sister, what kind of rotten thing is this?] 

"It's a simple meet-and-greet, that's all."

"So I should pack both a blaster and my lightsaber."

"Kyp!"

"Tell, _mei mei, _the last time Thace sent me one of these, I got poked full of holes. So pardon me if I'm not too enthusiastic about going."

"All you have to do go there, hand over some documents to the chief, wait until she's done with them, and then I'll come drop off the rest of the supplies and we'll be out of there. That's it, I swear!" 

"What's the document?"

"I don't know- the Grand Matriarch gave it to Thace sealed so neither one of us knows what it contains. She asked me to deliver it and specifically requested that I bring you along, I don't know why!" 

_Uh-huh, right,_ Kyp thought, _you may not know what's in it but knowing you, you have a pretty good idea what it is, regardless. _

"Fine, I'm assuming the guide will meet us at the spaceport or am I going to have to find this place on my own?"

"No, the guide will meet you there. I'll follow and drop off the rest of the supplies a couple days later. I have a small side assignment from Thace."

"Fine, I'll go pack then."

"Ok, there are some supply packs in the cargo bay that you might want to look at. You know, see if they have anything useful."

"Thanks."  

An hour later, they landed at the Rancor Base spaceport on the recovering planet of Dathomir.   Tell hugged Kyp goodbye, wished him an uneventful mission, and reassured him that she'd see him in a couple of days.  He left with the guide and once he was out of sight, Tell put in a call to Lighter headquarters and in minutes had the entire story.  She just threw her head back and roared with laughter.  He had no idea what was about to hit him, poor guy.  It's all for the best, she supposed, getting up and stretching.  Well, onwards and upwards like Dria was so fond of saying, she had a couple of items she had to get before she went to drop off the rest of the supplies and there was no time like the present to get this done.  She exited her ship, heading towards the large selection of stores near the spaceport, still shaking with silent laughter at the mess her older brother had gotten himself into. 

LOL- Kyp seems to have it coming to him doesn't he?  Stay tuned for Part Three – Kyp's Nasty Little Surprise!

Teaser:

Horrified, he whirled to face her, "What do you mean, we're married!?" he demanded. 


End file.
